


The Bloody Draft

by johnsidney



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.他們不屬於我，他們屬於BBC。</p><p>2.之前我提過的道德真空問題，儘管是Humphrey的人物性，必要的時候給予懲罰是很有趣的。我想這也是為什麼電視劇中有幾集最終是導致了Humphrey的災難。此篇有點那樣的性質。</p><p>3.此文已經潤飾完畢，請安心閱讀!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.他們不屬於我，他們屬於BBC。
> 
> 2.之前我提過的道德真空問題，儘管是Humphrey的人物性，必要的時候給予懲罰是很有趣的。我想這也是為什麼電視劇中有幾集最終是導致了Humphrey的災難。此篇有點那樣的性質。
> 
> 3.此文已經潤飾完畢，請安心閱讀!

「Humphrey，告訴我，你們那個大臣還在執著公務員超編問題嗎?」Sir Arnold翹著腿，為Humphrey添了一杯威士忌。

「就等他放棄。」常任秘書點點頭，晃晃玻璃杯，快意的笑容像是在保證自己會把這事妥善處理。

Arnold很滿意。公務員對主子應盡的義務，其中一項就是讓他們知難而退。大臣們不喜歡閑著沒事幹，常任秘書只得由他們四處活動。無所作為總是好的，不需要跟在後頭擦屁股，省了善後的麻煩，整個公務員體系會因此運轉的更順暢。

「反正總有辦法讓他們敗興而歸。」

「你曉得該怎麼做，Humphrey，只有常任秘書才最了解他們的大臣。」

「這是當然，你儘管放心吧，Arnold。」

Sir Arnold稍稍將Hacker大臣擱在一邊，他本來就不需要花太多時間煩惱。每一任大臣都愛搞節約，公務員裁撤幾乎成為常任秘書必經的麻煩。他們根本沒有超編問題，若是那些政客兼內閣大臣肯為自己的工作時數抱不平該有多好。Arnold心想，如此一來Hmphrey和其他常任就會想盡辦法，讓大臣一天只需上班兩小時。

「讓他們一上班就下班。」Arnold自覺這夠好笑。

「是的、是的，兩個小時很夠了。」Humphrey好整以暇的搓著手。

此時內閣秘書和常任秘書順勢側過頭，看向旁邊空著的座位。沒有聽見預期的傻笑，Arnold頓時覺得有些可惜。生嫩而具有潛質的聽眾總是討喜的，並不是說他特別喜歡Bernard Woolley，他可不像Humphrey這麼有耐心。

「你的可塑之才上哪去了?」Arnold問道。

「誰?」Humphrey故作鎮定。

「你的好男孩，Humphrey。」Arnold要自己別想太多，這哪有什麼裝模做樣的必要。

「啊、不就在那兒呢。」內閣秘書抬抬眼鏡，常任秘書則皺起眉頭，因為他手指的方向恐怕得越過無數老爵士，才能到達他的男孩那兒。

稍早的時候，首席私人秘書接到上司的便條，依約來到貝爾梅爾俱樂部。在例行的「指點迷津」後，Bernard重新找到通往道德真空的正確道路。隨後Humphrey心情大好，便留著Bernard在俱樂部待了好一會時間，讓他和幾名與自己友好的文官打打照面。他們紛紛從爵士那聽過不少Bernard的前途似錦，除了希臘語和拉丁語的優秀成績，或多或少也知悉他動不動就犯傻的毛病。

「恕我直言，在一個發明尚未被發明出來之前是無法申請專利的。」

果不其然，Humphrey深陷在沙發，低頭按了按太陽穴。姑且不論偶爾覺得這毛病挺可愛－－當然這想法不能輕率說出口，Arnold爵士會笑話他的－－但還是看不慣他們怎能毫不保留的上下打量Bernard Woolley，並且期待著他將他們的話拿來咀嚼解析一番？年齡差距不說，好歹也是個首席私人秘書，卻連一點開拖的藉口也不會找。Humphrey在心裡暗忖，是否該重新調整接下來的教育方針？

「喔、Bernard，你果然如傳言中的那樣字斟句酌!」顯然那些老頭被逗得很樂，單就共事的次數而言，他們當然享受這檔新鮮事。

「況且、如果一個發明尚未被發明出來，就不應該被稱之為發明...」Bernard不是聽不出「字斟句酌」是再老掉牙不過的調侃，但他只是一心無法二用，尤其是他忙著「字斟句酌」的時候。

「謝謝你、Bernard!」Humphrey大聲的阻止秘書繼續說下去。

Bernard平時被嚇阻習慣了，很知趣的閉上嘴巴。他注視著Humphrey站起身，暫時的伸展使後者包裹在西裝筆挺之下的身形表露無疑。和Bernard自己不同，Humphrey可沒有小肚子。Sir Arnold注意到這個年輕後輩的臉頰竄紅起來，不過他決定一聲不吭，轉而摸索新一期的《偵探》。

「Sir Humphry、時候不早了，我該先去攔輛車。」

「不用了、就目前的情況而言，也就是從整體上來說，考量到各方面的因素，氣候、天色、安全、時間、距離等等，歸根究底、或許可以這麼說，不論是叫輛車或是不叫輛車，都是一樣的。」

「......」Bernard的嘴一張一合，他和大臣一樣至今無法跟上Humphrey的語速，不過他已經進步很多了，「你是想告訴我，你能載我一程嗎?」

不等爵士回應，週遭那票打著桌球的公務員紛紛發出驚嘆，幾乎都要鼓掌叫好。這可不容易，Bernard心裡想。也不是每次都對，Humphrey沒有說出口。這還不簡單，Arnold輕咳一聲。

「是的、我的好Bernard，來吧。」爵士領著他的男孩一派悠閒的走出俱樂部。


	2. Chapter 2

他們站在貝爾梅爾大街上，Humphrey為Bernard開車門。除非有什麼要緊的聚會，Humphrey習慣下班後先回家，然後開著自己的車來俱樂部。首席秘書坐上車後微微一笑，他明白現在的狀況。

平常時候爵士挺高傲的。Bernard給自己倒杯茶、Bernard給自己找個位子坐下、Bernard替自己說點好話...如此云云。若是爵士為他做些什麼，那便是意味著兩人獨處時光的開端。

「我們去哪?」爵士一坐進來，私人秘書旋即展露笑臉。

「你想去哪?親愛的Bernard?」Humphrey靠著方向盤側頭看他。

「唔...嗯、這麼晚了，我不知道還能去哪。」Bernard感覺臉上陣陣發熱。

爵士漾起甜甜的微笑，私底下他是有點過於寵溺秘書。不過他向來以微笑取代一切，倒是Bernard總是先自個緊張的不得了。

「你喜歡狗嗎?Bernard。」Humphrey冷不防問道。

「唔、我喜歡挺乖的狗...」

「那麼你會滿意的，我家裡有條不錯的狗。」

「恕我直言，Sir Humphrey、當我們說一條狗很不錯，那代表著很多意思，可能是指他善於看家、會狠狠咬陌生人的屁股、或者他真的很乖......」

Humphrey不理會這一連串的詞彙分析，笑著將車發動，Bernard這才意識到原來爵士打算帶他回家。幾乎是旋即，他的不知所措全被看在眼裡。

首席私人秘書當然去過常任秘書的家，那是棟非常不錯的房子，儘管還有位與男主人貌合神離的Humphrey夫人。Bernard對Humphrey夫人的印象不是很深，只知道她是個明事理的女人。而正因為明事理，就很可能跟公務員所據的理有所差異。

一路上他倆沒說多少話，Humphrey樂得很，任由Bernard在副座上窮緊張。後者仍一個勁想著Humphrey夫人的事。很久以前他們見過幾次面，每當夫人對他禮貌微笑的時候，Bernard便會因害羞而窘迫不已。不光是因為這女人以聰慧的雙眼注視著他，還因為他無法克制自己，在腦中描摹Appleby夫婦夜晚睡同一張床的畫面。

「那是因為我還年輕...」Bernard為自己找藉口。

「你剛剛說什麼，Bernard?」Hmphrey正專心開車。

「沒什麼。」說著首席私人秘書又低下頭去，把玩著公事包上的扣帶。

－－話說回來，Sir Humphrey早跟他說過了，他們夫妻倆早就分房睡了。

「Sir...Sir Humphrey!你妻子不在嗎?」車子在車庫裡熄火的時候，秘書的聲音終於在黑暗中響起。  
「喔、Bernard......你總是語出驚人。」然後爵士欺上副座，與秘書激烈的擁吻。

嚴格來說，他們的關係剛演變至此沒有多久。在這之前，Bernard從沒想過Humphrey在這方面也是這麼的無法無天。

「她不在，是嗎...?」好不容易從爵士的懷抱掙脫，秘書胡亂的打著領帶邊問道。  
「總是不在。」話雖如此，Humphrey還是伸手整整Bernard的領口，像是要安撫私人秘書的良心一般。

他們進入玄關，一隻雪白的薩摩亞犬一晃一晃的從走廊奔跑過來。

「這是俄羅斯的狗。」Humphrey笑得很微妙。

「你怎麼會養俄羅斯的狗?」Bernard給那狗來個擁抱的時候噗嗤笑出聲來。俄羅斯，這詞跟他倆從事的服務業關係很緊張。

「...牠很漂亮、很聽話、很聰明，而且牠笑起來很好看。雪莉酒?」Humphrey邊說邊不以為意的倒起酒來。

Bernard看見那狗嘴角咬合的樣子真的像在微笑一般，那模樣看起來倒有點像爵士。這狗城府想必也很深。

「這種狗都這麼笑。」爵士在沙發上舒服的坐下，隨後補充。

「老天...」秘書接過雪莉酒，有些無奈的笑起來。


	3. Chapter 3

Hcker正在熬夜寫著那第四份草稿。按照首席私人秘書的解釋，或者說是第三份草稿。他要自己撰寫、自己完成，然後自己發布！完全、完全！不經由那些公務員之手。

自從上次他與Annie的結婚紀念日，巴黎之行因為公務繁忙告吹之後，這回他又再度遇到明顯公務員與大臣對著幹的情形。Humphrey太善於搞拖延，這位爵士從來不花時間謄寫符合Hacker需求的文件。

「親愛的，你必須睡了。」Annie遞過來一杯熱牛奶。

「不行，至少得把這章節結束掉。」Hacker穿著冬衣，卻感覺滿頭大汗。

他早該想到的，讓公務員撰寫裁撤公務員的草稿，根本上就是件矛盾的事情。但整個公務員體系就是活生生的「第二十二條軍規」，許多法規被制定出來是為了管理公務員，然而這些法規又得交由公務員來管理。Hacker只能慶幸這些人終究還是女王的公僕，而且對民主有著一定的支持度。高額的年薪和爵士勳章想必跟選票一樣重要，雖然行政大臣如今已經不確定何者更具意義。

「親愛的、你為什麼這麼拼命?」

「Humphrey知道，你去問他!」

Annie立刻明白是怎麼一回事。據她所知，Humphrey是隻老狐狸，總是耍些五花八門的把戲；而那個Bernard總是告訴Hacker要做這做那，還不知道究竟是站在誰那邊。

「打給他，叫他寫。」Annie說道。

「這和上次不一樣，親愛的，我讓他寫了好幾遍，沒一次寫出我要的東西來!」

我可憐的丈夫！Annie在心裡嘆息，想當初他在《改革》擔任總編的時候是多麼耀武揚威，不光是政客，這些公務員有時還得讓他幾分，誰知道一進內閣就被吃得死死的。

「所以你打算自己寫？我相信他現在已經睡著兩個小時以上了。」Annie說的對，Hacker皺起眉頭。他不知道該怎麼辦才好。

他的確可以像之前那樣半夜打電話給Humphrey，要他立刻把草稿重新寫好明早交到辦公桌上，並且強調這是大臣的命令。

「Annie...你不明白，既然Humphrey不會寫出我要他寫的東西，現在把他吵醒又有什麼意義呢?」

「怎麼會沒有意義?親愛的，你有時候真不是一般傻。」

Hacker不否認，他可愛的妻子在很多時候確實比自己伶俐太多。Annie似乎不打算解釋，逕自坐到床邊打開電話簿。

令Hacker意外的是，Annie竟然自己撥了爵士家的電話。

＊＊＊

Humphrey家有兩間客房，其中一間固定讓來訪的客人過夜，另一間則鮮少使用。儘管不算年久失修，但現在那張床鋪確實正在嘎吱作響。

「Sir Humphrey......」秘書的聲音幾乎要被弄皺的床單吸收殆盡，爵士還在上方輕輕咬著他的肩頭。

據Bernard所知，Humphrey與妻子的關係並不好，對此爵士向來不喜歡多談。他不喜歡談論自己不喜歡談的事情。不太像是逃避，比較像是置之不理。很簡單，道德真空部分時候必然包含了冷若冰霜。

爵士看來很享受這個，他喜歡享受值得享受的事情。畢竟能在床上和秘書調情的機會不多，因此他始終掛著樂此不疲的笑容。再說，Bernard頂著一頭蓬鬆亂髮，紅著臉、極度慌張的樣子實在很吸引人。

「我的好Bernard...如果你忍不住了，就及時告訴我。」爵士正逗弄著秘書平時不會展露出來的部份。

「恩...恕我直言...如果我真的忍不住了，是沒辦法及時告訴您的...」Bernard正細微喘息。

「親愛的、你只要發出一個字讓我知道就行了。」

祕書疑惑的看著Humphrey的樣子幾乎要令人矜持不住，於是爵士伸手繼續動作。Bernard喜歡爵士的手，修長而且溼熱。不過他忘了那隻手似乎不是一開始就這麼溼答答的。

「Humpy，只要這樣叫我就行了。」

一點以前，他們都還在客廳沙發上閒聊。不過基本上今天在俱樂部的時候，他們已經聊得足夠多了。當那隻美麗的薩摩亞犬穩穩的走過來對秘書回眸一笑，他倆都明白是時候到床上去了。

Humphery夫人真的沒有回來，Bernard很想問問Humphrey，夫人上哪去了?是否知道今晚他在這過夜?但他還是知道的，這些問題不夠明智，甚至可能超出Sir Humphrey能夠一笑置之的範疇。

「噢、Bernard...」Humphrey嘆息，顯然是再也無法隱忍下去。而他在這種時候總是緊皺著眉頭，用迷人的口音喚著Bernard的名字，或是稱秘書是自己的好男孩。

Humphrey會稱自己的妻子為好女孩嗎?顯然不會。Bernard漸漸相信公務員揚棄道德的一面，不僅僅會展現在公務上而已。但他享受這個，他喜歡爵士那樣喚他。每當秘書被這樣溫柔而又狡猾的對待時，他就會感覺到，自己心中的良知被驅逐到遙遠的邊境。而爵士就是那個狠心的人。

「Sir Humphrey...我、是不是也該換件...睡袍?」Bernard正被一陣陣用力推進床舖裡，很難將一句話好好說完，這對講究語法的他來說是有那麼一點點彆扭。

「睡袍？相信我，這樣你就得大白天下了...」爵士指的是秘書就必須躺平了面對他。畢竟睡袍的下擺過長，只有正面開敞。Bernard當然不可能有穿著睡袍的習慣，這可是Humphrey的專利。

時間已經來到兩點，他們這回事情辦的有些久。大概是接連幾天的繁忙－－儘管爵士是忙著寫前兩份拖延用的草稿－－有些過度壓抑了。這和工作時不同，這個姓Woolley的年輕公務員可能沒想到，他總是不合時宜的傻氣與支支吾吾，如今卻變得如此恰到好處。

「我、我想我受不了了...」  
「你可以不用這麼辛苦的，我的好Bernard。」爵士優雅的吻上秘書，而這令後者抖颤的更加厲害。

Bernard仰起頭，眼眶中盈滿情慾的淚水，他全身上下散發著誘人的、成年人的氣味和顏色。Humphrey捧起他的臉頰，戴著溫柔的笑容準備欣賞秘書最舒服的表情。

「啊、啊! Hum、Hum－－喔我的老天!!!」

這一聲突兀的驚叫之後，Bernard就這麼讓自己滾到床下去了。可敬的Humphrey爵士為下身突如其來的空虛感到強烈的挫敗。

而現在，響徹整間客房的，是那該死的電話鈴響。


	4. Chapter 4

「是你嗎，Sir Humphrey?」

Hacker膽顫心驚的看著他過人的妻子跟Humphrey通電話，他心想自己怎麼有榮幸娶到這麼有勇氣的女人。

「我是Annie Hacker...Sir Humphrey?你在聽嗎?」電話那頭沒什麼聲音，Hacker猜想他的常任秘書是睡迷糊了。

「不是你的lady，是Jim Hacker的lady...對的。」Humphrey大概回過神來又搬出他「my lady」那套了。

「我先生正忙著那幾個紅色箱子，他要我轉告你，關於那份草稿的事。」

Annie並沒有透漏丈夫正在自己重寫那份文件，Hacker倒是很確定沒有提醒她。這位可靠的夫人告訴電話那頭，大臣希望明天能見到爵士重新寫過的草稿，明早就要。

「晚安，Sir Humphrey。」掛上電話，Annie帶著自信的笑容注視她丈夫。  
「好了，繼續寫你那份草稿吧，親愛的。」

Hacker頓時明白Annie為何打那通多餘的電話。Humphrey確實會寫，並且絕對不合他意。然而重寫意味著必須花時間重新思考，即便要拿舊的來糖塞，也不能完全照本宣科，這足夠花上他兩個小時甚至更長的時間。

誰叫高級公務員都不會打字呢?

至於Hacker只要繼續按照進度將整份草稿完成，對於Humphrey明天上繳的文件表示不滿意，就算是讓這老狐狸白費一個晚上的工夫了。想想挺夠滋味的，既然大臣無法睡覺，誰說常任秘書就不能犧牲睡眠時間？

只是可敬的大臣並不曉得，他賢慧的妻子還不小心讓常任秘書無故犧牲了別的東西。

＊＊＊

「......」Bernard在電話掛上的時候已經躺回床上。他的爵士卻仍在驚慄之中。

「哪位？」秘書忖度著是否該鑽進爵士懷裡，但終究滿臉通紅的拉過被子將自己包裹起來。

「一位女士。」Humphrey感覺自己有點站不穩腳，但還是挺住了。他告訴Bernard他得到對面的書房忙一下，和秘書接吻後便走出去了。

Bernard被留在客房裡。他盤算著也許是行政上的問題，自己也許能幫上什麼忙。不過出於剛剛那個吻感覺上很意猶未盡，加上他倆事情沒辦乾淨，現在過去無疑是火上加油，而且一時也找不到自己的睡褲(八成在床底下)。秘書只好默默為爵士禱告後先睡下了。

Humphrey頂著睡意好不容易完成那份嶄新卻毫無幫助的－－只有助於再次讓大臣推遲計畫的發布－－草稿之後，這才熄燈回到客房。他摟住秘書的肩膀將對方那入懷中，接著沉沉睡去。

接近凌晨五點的時候，電話鈴聲再次響起。

Bernard驚醒過來，沒有注意到Humphrey在他身邊發出沉睡的微鼾聲。迷迷糊糊間他還以為身處在自己家裡，下意識就拿起話筒。

「哈囉...」他招呼道。

「Humphrey？」電話那頭傳來熟悉的嗓音，那嗓音很是雀躍。

「No...Bernard Woolley's speaking。」秘書在朦朧睡意間，辨識出那是大臣的聲音，於是他說。

「Bernard...?」Hacker錯愕的問道。

「是，大臣...」

＊＊＊

Hacker掛掉電話，他的臉上還帶著微笑，卻增添了一點困惑。他本想故意打過去提醒爵士記得帶昨晚完成的草稿出門，不過這通電話顯然出了點差錯。

「如何?」他賢慧的妻子在一旁問道。

「嗯......Bernard睡著了。」

「Bernard?你打給Bernard?」

「是...」Hacker不知道自己在說些什麼，「...也不是!」

據Hacker的說法，Bernard接起了電話，說到一半就睡著了。這不干首席秘書的事，真的、Hacker對此有點抱歉五點打過去擾人清夢，但他確定自己沒有撥錯電話。

「怎麼?他們公務員也開睡衣大會嗎?」Annie打趣道。

「怎麼可能...那是女人的玩意兒，」Hacker愣愣的笑起來，隨後又緊張起來，「妳想有可能嗎?」

「當然有可能，」Annie懶得吐槽他的丈夫了，轉而順勢說下去，「Arnold爵士八成也參加了，幾個公務員穿著睡衣、打著領帶，抱著枕頭坐在床上講大臣們的八卦呢。」

天啊...妳想他們會說我什麼?行政大臣捂起嘴。

Annie想了想，迴避了這個問題，然後給他的丈夫送上早餐。在她的陪伴之下，Hacker已經在昨晚完成了新的草稿，足以拿到辦公室和Humphrey對簿公堂。

「去吧，我的好大臣。」

Hacker臨走前Annie給上一個吻。然後一派悠閒的要丈夫替她向Humphrey道個歉。

「為了什麼?」

「除了那份草稿以外的任何事。」

朝陽明亮的美好早晨，Annie帶著狡獪的微笑將行政大臣送出了家門。

 

{END}


End file.
